Just Dreams...
by Angel Blood
Summary: Taichi... tormented with dreams of the people he loves the most getting hurt... even dying... is horrified when the images in his dreams start becoming all but too real... will he be able to face his inner demons before it's too late? Based in 02


Prologue to Just Dreams   
  
A Poem Fanfic by Angel Blood (Courage)  
Be fore warned readers that this fic is angst. The whole story isn't, just the prologue… in order to make sure you guys understand what Tai has been going through… before I start on the first chapter.  
  
OK disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me… blah blah blah ^_^  
  
As the boy looked at his surroundings he couldn't even imagine anything living there…  
The ground was cracked and dry, and the rocks seemed all but to pleased to torment his bare feet.  
He felt surrounded. His heart pounded in his chest, as he felt the back of his throat dry out.   
He broke into a run.  
  
Simple Picture. Simple Start.  
Never Changing. Always Tart.  
Always Soured With Despair.  
  
"Where is she?" He thought, coming to a part, in a now evident forest, where the leaf-less broken trees crowded together.  
The floor below became softer as he slid between the trees. Although his blistered feet were praising him, it did not help his face and arms, which were being mercilessly slashed and torn by the in-grown branches.  
It was so much darker here, although before… the star-less sky made him feel edgy…  
But now, the darkness seemed to laugh at him… Joyous in causing him to bump and crash into his splintering surroundings.  
A clearing…  
The boy couldn't see, but rather felt his new open boundaries…   
He stopped dead when he heard a scream.  
  
Let Pain Eat You. Darkness There.  
Horrible Monsters Hurting Within.  
Look Inside You. Pain Will Die.  
Don't Let The Darkness Take You Away.  
Push It Back. Make It Lay.  
  
It came from the right…  
Then another… but it came from behind him…  
Was it an echo? Where was she?  
What had happened? Why couldn't he remember why he was here? Or remember why they had taken her? WHO WERE THEY?  
So many questions… and no answers to think of…  
He felt his temper rise within him.  
Another scream… as like one in pain…  
Anger swelled within him. What could they be doing with her?  
He clenched his fists, tighter and tighter.  
"Kari…" he barely whispered.  
Another pain-filled scream.  
"KARI!" He screamed.  
Then, the darkness that had been plaguing and laughing at him for what seemed an eternity gave way to a blinding light that burned his eyes. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the light was gone, and the darkness returned.  
What happened?  
  
Remember Harshness, Hate, And Greed.  
Remember Faces That You Need.  
Need To Get You Off The Ground.  
Need To Help You Turn It Around.  
  
"Tai?" A weak voice called from the right of him. "Tai don't leave me…"  
"Kari?" Tai winced. She sounded so hurt.  
"Tai… please…"  
An eerie light led him to his fallen sister.  
On the ground she laid. Like a broken rag doll.  
As he rushed to be with her, something horrible made him stop. He looked down to see what he thought confirmed. His bare and blistered foot had stepped in to a pool of blood surrounding his sister.   
He knelt down beside her. Blood feasted itself abroad Taichi's clothes and hands as he went to hold Kari in his arms. As he looked at her, the tears spilled over onto his cheeks and down onto his sister's face.  
The torment of her body, could only have been left by a monster… they would pay…  
"Kari?" he pleaded. Though he knew there would be no answer. For even though she had just spoken to him, there was no life now left in her body.  
"Kari…" he cried, holding her closer to him, placing his head on her shoulder.  
"How could I have left this happen?"  
His body began to shake.  
  
Don't Forget The Hurt-filled Times.  
Tests And Lessons You Will Find.  
Frozen Smiles Through Space And Time.  
  
'you let me down tai…' A cold voice taunted.  
No… it couldn't be…  
"Kari?" Tai whispered, as he looked down.  
The lifeless body of his sister still lay in his arms… her blood still stained his skin…  
Then what was that voice?  
Another burst of light. Stronger… faster then the first.  
Tai felt the presence of an evil so strong… it wasn't possible…  
Then it was all over…  
Tai awoke to a black room.  
Pasty sick with sweat, and cold through and through… Tai stumbled around to find a light switch. He raced to his sister's door and swung it open.  
There she was… peacefully dreaming with a Gatomon purring softy on her chest. She was oblivious to the horror Tai had just felt.  
"Just a dream… it was only a dream…" he tried to assure himself.  
But it had felt like so much more…  
  
Happiness Is Frozen.  
Need The Fire Of Emotion.  
Need The Harshness, The Hate, The Greed.  
Don't Build It Up Inside You.  
Don't Let The Picture Freeze.  
Simple Picture. Simple End.  
  
  
OK… Author Note- Yeah you guys are all probably sick of me by now but YOU CAN'T GET AWAY THAT EASY! … uhhh anyways…   
  
Question- The fourth Digimon movie with 02 people including Ken, Tai, Matt, and Omnimon… just came out this spring in Japan… if anybody knows anything about it… I'd LOVE to know ^_^  
  
Question- the whole Digimon Tamers… with Goggle Boy Takato that kid Lee with the Terriormon, and the girl Ruki with the cool hair… anyone know about that?  
I just learned about it…. Maybe I'm slow but just wondering… ^_^;;  
  
Lastly- if any of you are reading my other chapter fic… 'A True Love"… I swear, like I said in my new updated profile…(complete with pic of Ken I drew myself ^_^;;), will finish it by summer… PROMISE!  
  
So I hope you guys liked the prologue of this story…  
And p.s. if any of you guys have a good idea for a funny story I could write… I promise I'll give you partial credit… cause I really want to write a comedy but SCHOOL keeps me so busy I can't think straight… so… heh… ^_^''  
  
THANKS…   
Angel Blood… ^_~  



End file.
